Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing
is a racing video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is a sequel to the 2013 video game, Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing. It has released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC on April 16, 2019. Ports for Sega Orion, Mac, Google Stadia and mobile ports were confirmed, and are slated for November 2019 release dates with Avalanche Software handling the ports with an arcade version, titled : The Arcade, being released on October 2019 with handling the version. Characters Returning Racers ''Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy *Bryte *Trent Wright and The WesDragon *Elisha the Speedy Girl Bailey the Face Paint Hero *Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski *Battie *Ryker Finn the Bird Hero *Finn Neste *James Cardinal *Dr. Pinzars Mark: Time Janitor *Mark Thomas *The Time Pack *Janice Sumbers ''Scribblenauts *Maxwell *Lily *Doppelganger ''Mortal Kombat'' *Sub-Zero *Scorpion ''F.E.A.R. *Paxton Fettel ''Bastion *The Kid ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *Juliet Starling New Racers Collin the Speedy Boy *Braces *Cooper Elledge *Alexis Doll *Courtnei Paintders *Maddie Crowell / The Peacock *Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird *Zane ''Good Ol' Magic *Charlotte Painex *Maria Jaxon *Lily Jade/Darklia Croc *Croc *Gobbo Gobbo *Paige Paintlove The Legacy of Abigail *Abigail Peacekeeper *The Shadow Wolf The Dinosaur Princess *Kitrina *Gayle *Isiah the Shark Prince The Sea Legend *Violet Howler *Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Bella Stoker *George and Georiga *Frank and Greg *The Naga ''Mortal Kombat *Cassie Cage ''Veronica *Red *Mr. Janitor *Kisha the Fierce *Eleanore von Hoffstein *Mechanic 15 Fluke *Fluke *Nexus DLC *Katie Clark (CTSB Comics DLC) *Abigail Johnson (CTSB Comics DLC) *Hannah Morgan (CTSB Comics DLC) *Muresto de la Cruz (CTSB Comics DLC) *Anna Grace Cochran (CTSB Comics DLC) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat DLC) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat DLC) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat DLC) *Jax Briggs (Mortal Kombat DLC) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat DLC) *The Iron Emperor (GoM DLC) *The Masked Crusader (GoM DLC) * Daisuke (GoM DLC) * (GoM DLC) *(GoM DLC) *Zachariah and Zoey (Howler DLC) *Wylda (Howler DLC) *Phillip and Lacey (Howler DLC) *Jeanette Helsing (Howler DLC) *Blue (Veronica DLC) *Yellow (Veronica DLC) *Anna Lois Carmichael (Fluke DLC) *Austin (CTSB Classics DLC) *Baylee Mardis (CTSB Classics DLC) *Lagan Fuller (CTSB Classics DLC) *Jasmine Nacole (CTSB Classics DLC) *Nancy Samano (CTSB Classics DLC) *Emily "Emma" Doll/Roller Bird (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Lillyan Nichols/The Monal (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Kaitlyn Wood/The Beautiful Macaw (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Faith Paintson/Fireice Phoneix (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Sheila Holland/Owl (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Alpha (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Cailin Munday (Beautiful Avians DLC) *Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant (Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *(Legends of the Avians DLC) *DLC? *Collin the Speedy Boy (The Speedy Boy DLC) *Anna Brown (The Speedy Boy DLC) Tracks Returning Tracks New Tracks Trivia * '' is the first game where Collin is voiced by Matthew Mercer and Cooper is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *You have an option to switch between the main outfits and alternate outfits. *Abigail appears in her Electricity outfit. *Baylee Mardis doesn't return in the base, but she does appear as a DLC. *For an unknown Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Video games Category:Racing games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games